Hostage Bomber
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A call to the FBI office, reveals a dark horror... a child alone... and only Sue can save the day
1. Frown

**Okay, so I am watching "Elvis in the building" which is an episode of Susan Thomas F B Eye... where Bobby poses as Elvis.. any ways that actually has nothing to do with this fiction apart from the fact it made me want to write something based on the programme!**

Beth was sat on the sofa in a small house on the edge of town, she watched cinderella and ate rice crispies. She was eight years old and wore an adult's t-shirt, that reached her knees like a dress, everything was normal apart from the fact she was strapped with a bomb, and could not speak, nor could she hear. Born deaf, she had never managed to learn to speak or even to use sign language. She looked out the window and shut the curtains quickly when someone saw her bruised face. She hid and curled up as best she could, someone knocked on the door, but she did not hear it.

Beth sighed and ate a chocolate bar, as she watched the movie, turning up the volume to feel the vibrations underneath her bare and cut feet.

The room was dark apart from the slight light that flowed through the gap in the curtain, and the holes in the fabric. Beth looked around, everything was a complete mess. The floor was littered with bullets, trash and chemicals as well as drugs and broken bottles.

Beth looked around and kicked her feet on the table, making loud bangs that she could not hear.

A woman banged on the door, and received no response, while she called the police.

One hour later...

"We have a case guys", Jack called out to the team

Sue watched his lips, "What is it?" she asked curious

Jack sighed, "Someone called in there's a little girl strapped up with wires... she has the tv up full blast and she is bruised beyond recognition, they can't get into the house and the little girl doesn't seem to be able to hear anyone knocking... they won't go in because she is strapped to a bomb"

Sue frowned, "A bomb?"

Jack nodded and sighed, grabbing his coat, as Sue frowned more, "Why would anyone strap a child to a bomb?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, but apparently no-one was even aware anyone lived there"

Sue sighed, "How does no-one notice?"

Jack and Sue made there way to the car, as Jack opened the door for Levi to jump in.

Later on the FBI were outside attempting to communicate with the child, not knowing if anyone was with her or not, Sue climbed into a window on the side of the house and unlocked the front door from the inside.

The little girl sung along to the music on the movie; her face bright with a beautiful smile. She did not know that anyone was in the house, she "sung" which was more like mumbles and weird noises.

Sue knelt beside her and put her hand gently on her shoulder, making the small child leap up and hide in the corner whimpering in fear.

Sue smiled, "It is okay sweetie" she said softly keeping her hand extended to the child.

She frowned and concentrated on the woman's lips, trying to read them, and moved closer to Sue.

The FBI agent smiled softly, "Can you hear me?" she asked softly, making sure the child could see her lips

The little girl shook her head, and mumbled. Sue frowned, "Can you talk?" she asked and again the girl shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

Sue put her arms out and pulled the child into her arms and held her close, lifting her out of the messy house and sitting down in the garden with her, "Do you know sign language?"

Beth looked confused, and watched in curiosity as Sue signed to her, making Sue sigh when she realised the child did not know how to speak or sign, and could not hear a thing!

Sue got the child to look at her, "It will be okay, I promise you..." she said softly and explained who she was as a bomb expert came over, and knelt before the child disarming the bomb, and taking it off of the child.

Beth threw herself into the blonde agent's arms and snuggled into her, clinging tightly to the woman


	2. Smile

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER TO END THIS STORY**

Sue held the little girl close to her and rocked her carefully before lifting her up and carrying her outside. She was met by Jack, who helped Sue carry her to the ambulance.

Beth smiled and snuggled into Sue, she was scared but was comforted by Sue.

Sue kissed her head, whispering that it would be okay, even though she knew that the child could not hear her.

Jack held them both close, wanting to protect them both, they would decide to adopt the little girl and look after her together, as a married couple.


End file.
